LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 29 - World of Nightmares Part 6, Sonic vs. Freddy Krueger
(In the real world Tails watches as Sonic and Freddy prepare to fight) Tails: Sonic's finally facing Freddy. He can beat him. I know he can. And I'm gonna help him. I just need a few things. "Runs out of the room" (Back in the dream world) Freddy: I'm gonna enjoy cutting you open. Sonic: You'll have to catch me first Freddy. (Freddy runs at Sonic swing his claws at him but Sonic using his speed to dodge his swings. Sonic then jumps backwards in the air in order to prepare for a high speed attack. But Sonic does not land on the ground he instead lands in water. Deep water. And because Sonic is a Hedgehog he cannot swim and thus begins to drown.) Freddy: HAHA! Your long time weakness Hedgehog! Now I can just sit back and watch you drown! (Bubbles rise to the surface of the water but then they suddenly stop) Freddy: Wow did you drown that quickly? Sonic: No not quite. Freddy: (Turns around and sees Sonic and he's wet) WHAT!? Sonic: (Shakes himself in order to dry off) You know if you did that in the real world it might have worked. Then again: I do have some of the Chaos Emeralds so I might have been able to teleport myself out. Freddy: How did you get out the water here then? Sonic: I already told you Freddy: This is my dream! I decide what happens. Not you. Freddy: I am the master of the dreams! You both shall die here! (Sonic charges at Freddy with a homing attack but Freddy teleports. And this repeats a few times.) Sonic: You sure love to teleport I see! Freddy: And what's wrong with that? Sonic: Well neither of us are gonna win at this rate. Freddy: Your right. But I know one thing I can while we keep going. (Sonic turns around and sees Freddy going after Cosmo) Cosmo: Sonic! Sonic: Cosmo! Dream of something! Anything! (Freddy getting close raising both his claws going for the kill but Cosmo vanishes. He looks around and sees her right next to Sonic) Cosmo: It... It worked! Sonic: Great work! Freddy: "Growls" Sonic: Aww. Is Freddy getting mad? Freddy: Trying and dream your way out of this! (Suddenly balls of fire starts falling from the sky. Cosmo then tries to dream of something else. She dreams of an Ice wall above them both while the fall balls keep raining down) Sonic: Nice one! You might be better at this then me. Cosmo: Thanks. LOOK OUT!! (Sonic and Cosmo sees Freddy right in front of them going to cut again but Cosmo dreams again and teleports them out of the way) Sonic: Whoa. Thanks for the save. Freddy: You can't keep doing that forever! Sonic: I don't know we seem to be doing fine right now. Freddy: I'll will make you both such horrors you'll literally die of fright! Sonic: You know Freddy, you really enjoy trying to scare people in they're dreams while trying to kill them. But now I think its time you got a taste of your own medicine. (Sonic then dreams of an open area at night with a full moon) Freddy: You think the dark is gonna scare me Hedgehog!? But it looks like its scaring you. Your shaking like a leaf. Sonic: (Shaking. Falls to his knees and starts groaning) Cosmo: Sonic! Are you all right? Sonic: "Head shoots up and he looks at the full moon" Freddy: What are you starting at? (Suddenly Sonic begins to change. He starts getting a bit bigger. His hands grow so big it rips his gloves. He keeps groaning and starts growling. At the end Sonic finally becomes a werehog.) Sonic: (Roars) Freddy: WHAT!?!? Sonic: What's wrong Freddy? Scared? Freddy: RAAAAHHH!!!! (Charges at Sonic he and swings at Sonic) (Sonic jumps back words and then throws a powerful punch at Freddy sending flying but then Sonic stretch's both his arms and grabs Freddy pulling him back) Sonic: Get out of our dream!! (Sonic while holding Freddy starts spinning and stretching his arms. He goes faster and faster and faster and then he throws Freddy sending so far it knocks him out of the dream world. Freddy goes flying out o Sonic's head and hits a wall inside Tails' tower) Freddy: DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU YOU LITTLE SHITS!!!! YOU THINK SENDING ME OUT THE DREAM WORLD WILL PROTECT YOU!!?!?! I CAN KILL YOU HERE!!!! Tails: I don't think so! (Freddy turns and looks at Tails. Tails has on his arm his arm cannon and with him are a number of the alien robots and drones all pointing they're weapons pointing at Freddy) Freddy:....... Well that's not fair at all.... Tails: I'm sorry. I don't give a damn! (The robots and drones start to open heavy fire at Freddy and Bullets start knocking Freddy near the edge of a window. Tails then fires his gun at them and Freddy then falls out of the top of the tower) Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (Lands with a loud splat) Tails: (Panting) I.... I did it... I GOT FREDDY!! Now all Sonic and Cosmo have to do is get out of the dream world. (Back in the dream world) Sonic: (Changes back to his normal form) That should take care of him. Cosmo: You did it! Sonic: Yeah. And I bet Tails has stopped Freddy before he tried anything. Now what do you say we find that door and get outta of here. Cosmo: No need to find the door. Its right there. (Sonic sees the door appear right next to him and Cosmo) Sonic: Awesome job Cosmo. Cosmo: Well shall we leave? Sonic: Yep. Our friends out waiting. (Sonic opens the door and shows a bright light. Both he and Cosmo step though the door) To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius